id be beter off in a pinebox
by henry himmler
Summary: i was sent to this asylum when i came back from vietnam today a young girl came in i can tell she has the spark ive been looking for i need her to get out
1. Chapter 1

I'd be better off in a pinebox

By henry Himmler

20 years ago

David get in here, the old man yelled I wondered what he wanted to tell me this time. I got up from my chair on the porch and walked into the living room. He said sit down son I got something to tell you. I looked at his as he said come closer, and then he hit me as he said you aren't my son that lying bitch admitted it. He kicked me in the ribs. He always got this way whenever mom wasn't around. Especially since my big brother. Left for Vietnam, he picked up his belt and I felt the stinging pain as he hit me in the face I blacked out from the pain just as I heard the front door open and the sound of army boots.

Barrys pov.

I had rode this old bus back to my old town. God was I excited when I knew my time was up. I couldn't wait I wanted to see my little brother. I missed him so much. As I stepped off the bus I started to run the two blocks to his house. As I got into the front yard I could hear his father yelling at him. I reach into my jacket and pulled out my knife. As I opened the door I saw him beating my little brother he was on the floor . the old man walked into the kitchen I don't think he ever noticed me until it was to late . I caught him across the bridge of his nose as he swung a butcher knife at me. I yelled im gonna gut you like a gook as I punched him in the ribs with my left hand as I stabbed through his right hand lodging the blade into the kitchen table. I grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and yelled this is for dave and mom as I broke it over his back. I ran to his liquor cabinet and grabbed the one thing I knew would be the perfect punishment I took the bottle of wild turkey smashing the top off on the counter. The broken glass inside the bottle glinted like snow on the yard. I held his face up as I made him drink it screaming do you like it. Suddenly I heard bombs dropping I looked up I was back in north Vietnam. I heard my friends dieing I could see the sniper in the trees. The cops say they found me in the closest whimpering charlies in the trees. They say david was dead when they got there his father had beaten him to death as I arrived. They found his fathers corpse in the kitchen my kabar knife still in his hand. They also found a broken whiskey bottle wedged into his colon and whiskey on his breath.

They told me I was clearly sick and needed help, so that was twenty years ago. Currently I am in a asylum in upstate new Hampshire. I could escape anytime I wanted, I have my kabar hidden behind a brick in the wall. Im only thirty eight I think to myself as I pound the wall with my fists. I look out my window at the rain. At the front gates I see a black old sedan pull up. Im already plotting my escape. I see the fat man get out he looks around as he yells stupid whore your going to pay. He looks around and slaps her in the face I think if I had my old m-16 id show you a thing or two. I know these people are corrupt. I walk to the door and yell for my nurse. Ive been here so long I think to myself that at least they allow me to use the phone once in awhile. I see my nurse unlock the door and say sir its time for your pill. She hands me the pill I never take them they check my mouth to make sure I don't spit it out but with a slit of hand I never put it in. I almost want to laugh as she says now do you wish to make a phone call I take it. I said yes I wish to phone an old army buddy he said to call him this week. I lied to her knowing full well he would know my codeword and come help me. As I punched in his number I saw the blonde girl being brought in. I heard the phone dialing as I listened in on what the old fat guy had to say. The doctor laughed as I heard shes not crazy but I want her lobotomized. She needs to forget things I have done. I looked and saw the nurse was gone. I heard my friends voice say hello I calmy said this is barry and juno alpha foxtrot tango boxcar reaper evangiline alpha Kristen omega uni Kristen and hung up. I walked back to my cell and pryed the brick aside. I had two hours until he got here then the fun would start. I grabbed the old knife and ran back down the hall. My nurse saw me and said where did you get that knife. I grabbed her and said I am not crazy the doctors here are corrupt I smuggled this in long before you came here. Now you have not seen me if you wish to live because if you will look back I am ex military in particular marine so just remember ive been killing since before you were born. I let go of her she looked at me and said ill lock your cell door they ask you broke out, and I haven't seen you. I can remember the layout of this place like a map I murmur as I sneak toward the north end of the building. I heard a scream down the hall and a womans voice saying get that ice pick away from me. I ran towards the sounds slamming into the door with my shoulder as it gave away I could see the doctor was about to stab the blonde girl in the eye with the pick. I whistled hey zippy why not try me first as I threw my kabar hitting him in his wrist. He screamed as he ran at me with the ice pick. He tripped and knocked the radio off the table. As I hit him it turned on singing ive got a tiger by the tail. I laughed as I grabbed the ice pick. As I stabbed it in his eye I said buck owens warned you, cause I think you just let go of this tiger. I walked over to the girl she was in the corner crying. I looked at her and in a gentle voice said whats your name sweety. She looked up at me and said my names babydoll.i said well that's a beautiful name now, lil missy were going to get out of here.i have a friend who will be here soon, the plan is to fight or hide until he gets here. I grabbed her by the arm as ran down the hall. I opened the door to the kitchen and we crept through. I could see the cook was asleep. I walked up to him and slipped the cleaver off his belt. We crept over to the dumbwaiter my plan was to get to the basement and hope he met me at the loading docks. As me and babydoll climbed into the elevator we heard the intercom say attention patient has escaped be on the look out for a blonde female.i grinned they didn't know I had escaped yet.

As the elevator hit the basement, my eyes bulged I couldn't believe what I was seeing, during world war two this must have been an old armory because there was riot gear and a few old nudged me and pointed to a table on it was an old colt pistol with silver and ivory inlayed into it. I said it fits you so you can take it.i ran over and grabbed two of the old shotguns putting one on my back. As we walked out the back entrance to the basement I heard footsteps coming into it. I shut the door behind us. The rain was pouring down as we walked toward the fence. As we followed it toward the back gate I heard a voice say barry its been a long time, I haven't seen you since Saigon. I turned around and said trent dang man, I hope your car is fast and got room cause I got a girl with me. We need to get out of here quick. Barry and babydoll ran for trents car the alarms went off. Trent started up the car and they drove out of site.


	2. the lonesome road

Chapter two

I think id rather die and go to hell

Barry looked over the back seat of the car, trent said nobody is following us man. Barry said I know I was just checking on baby doll. Trent said man you must really like her. Barry said yeah I do so where are we headed. Trent looked into the mirror and said I am going home your welcome to stay for awhile so is she. Trent turned a curve and went into a fog bank suddenly the car was shaking and rattling baby doll woke up. Trent yelled as a guy in a gas mask was hit. He stopped the car. When he stepped out five more guys like him all raised there guns. Barry got out and pumped his shotgun. Hitting the first one with the butt of the gun. He laughed as he shot the next two. As he pumped the shotgun he heard a pistol fire twice and saw baby doll right behind him. They dropped to the ground. Barry yelled what the hell were those things. Trent said they call themselves the remenants of the riech. Theyre neo Nazis, now lets get going the worlds changed a lot while you was in there. Barry and baby doll loaded there guns as he drove off. Trent said ive got an old truck you guys can have when we get there it aint much but it oughta work for what you need it for. baby doll said I wanna leave this area, for sometime. Barry sat there thinking for sometime. And said baby what do you think about Nevada or new mexico, maybe even texas. baby doll looked up at him. And said lets ride.


End file.
